Tell Me What To Say
by Li'l Albatross
Summary: A short oneshot about Serena's musings before the Moon Princess is revealed. Please read and review!


**AN:** Okay, so I took a break from my other fics. This one just popped into my head while waiting for a call from my best friend. Enjoy, or not, and review either way. Please?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters or the basic storyline. I just borrowed it for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Tell me what to say and I'll say it to you." He said, turning to face her. The pale moonlight played across his face, casting shadows under his eyes. Those eyes, so clear and piercing, shook her to the core. She knew those eyes, but she couldn't place them. She could feel herself falling into the depths of his eyes._

"_Sailor Moon?" She shook her head as if to clear it and smiled at him._

"_Just tell me if you are my friend or if you're an enemy. Tell me who you are. And tell me why you want those crystals." A frown clouded his features, and again he turned away from her._

"_I would never hurt you, Sailor Moon, so I guess that means I'm not an enemy. But I want those crystals, for my own reasons, and I will get them. Even if that means I have to take them from you." She gasped and reached out to turn him by the shoulder, but before she could he jumped down from their perch on the side of the building. She watched him race away, his cape flying behind him in his speedy departure. _

"_Oh Tuxedo Mask, I wish I could trust you."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena sat up with a start. She heard a soft yelp of protest from the feline that had been resting on her stomach, but she didn't care. She felt her breaths coming in short gasps and tried to calm herself. The mist of the dream clung to her, like fog in her mind. Something tugged at the back of her mind, telling her that she was so close to an answer, but it slipped away before she could grab it and hold on. Tuxedo Mask…she was so close to finishing the mystery. She **knew** deep down that she knew who he was.

"Serena, are you feeling alright?" Luna asked her, the cat sitting on the side of the bed, staring at her in concern. The girl nodded, still fighting with herself.

"I'm okay Luna; I just had a weird dream is all." She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The small clock beside her bed read 8:45AM. She flinched inwardly, knowing that should she get up now and start her day, everyone would be worried. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, no matter how hard she tried. Reluctantly, the girl pulled herself from the comfort of her bed and dressed in a warm sweater and jeans. She quickly brushed her hair into two long ponytails, twisting them into place in the shape of meatballs. She placed a golden heart-shaped brooch on her sweater, grabbed a small watch-like device, slipped it into her pocket, and crept out her window. Luna, the black cat, sat on the bed and watched, surprised at her charge's quick and unconventional exit. Deciding to give her some time to herself, Luna watched her walk away from the bedroom window, wondering what was plaguing the girl's mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena found herself in the park, walking around the lake. She was entranced by its beauty, but still fighting to piece together the puzzle in her mind. The early morning air held a chill in it and she found it oddly refreshing. Sighing in defeat, she plopped herself down on a bench nearly hidden in a clump of trees.

"Meatball Head? What are you doing up this early? Is the world really coming to an end today?" A deep voice rumbled behind her. She felt her shoulders slump as the familiar form of her tormentor, Darien, entered her vision. He sat down next to her, surprised by her lack of response.

"Serena, are you okay?" Darien asked, touching her shoulder gently with his hand. This stunned Serena and she felt as if an electrical shock had traveled down her arm. She blushed, but it quickly went away as she remembered what was on her mind.

"I guess so." She murmured, shrugging her shoulders. The older boy raised an eyebrow and frowned. _That frown…so familiar…_she thought.

"Care to talk about it, Meatball Head?" He asked gently. It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She demanded, suddenly not trusting him. She inched away from him slightly, again surprised as he howled in laughter in response.

"Just because I tease you all the time doesn't mean I'm going to let you sit here on a Saturday morning, obviously distressed. Talk to me Serena, you might feel better." Again, Serena found herself staring at him in astonishment.

"How do you know if you can trust someone?" She blurted out before she realized what she was saying. There was silence for a moment as he contemplated her question. Oddly enough, she wasn't let down when he sighed and attempted an answer.

"I guess you know you can trust someone when you just **feel** like they won't hurt you. Sometimes words don't mean anything, but if you feel, deep down, that the person will do everything they can to keep you from harm's way, that you can trust them. Actions are louder than words." He said quickly, staring out over the lake. Serena turned to follow his gaze, and was caught in surprise as the sunlight splayed across the water's surface. In that moment, Serena knew deep down that she could trust Darien. And in that moment, she knew that no matter what the other scouts said, Tuxedo Mask was on her side.

She took a deep breath and jumped to her feet. Darien, caught off guard, looked up at her.

"Thanks Darien. I think that's just what I needed to hear. Now go be like a normal college student and go back to bed!" And with a grin, she kissed him on the cheek and dashed back home.

Darien sat on the bench and laughed softly to himself. He once again found that that girl kept him on his toes and was always astounding him. He shook his head and again stared out over the lake.

_It's scary how much she just reminded me of Sailor Moon,_ he thought as he stood up to continue his morning jog. He shook away the striking resemblance and went about his way, preparing for the next battle against the Negaverse.


End file.
